


【all叶】天使禁猎区

by Guiyi0529



Category: all叶 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guiyi0529/pseuds/Guiyi0529
Kudos: 83





	【all叶】天使禁猎区

孙翔躲在岩石后面大气不敢出，他设想过无数种会看到的局面，却唯独没有这种。

那个洒着圣光，看起来不可侵犯的天使现在正窝在轮回队长的怀里，薄薄的长袍被推到了腰间，露出了两条光洁的长腿，而周队长的手就陷在那白得晃人眼的大腿里，上下动作间孙翔几乎听得见水声。

孙翔看得面红耳赤，呼吸都粗重了起来，又怕被周泽楷发现，只能掐着大腿让自己冷静。

周泽楷的手指在湿润的甬道里轻轻重重地摁着，叶修被他伺候得舒服，微润的眼角上全是绯红的情潮。

“是我技术好还是黄少天技术好？”周泽楷的指尖已经摁上了肠壁的凸起，那是能短暂威胁到叶修的地方。

叶修难耐地夹紧了双腿：“嗯……都好……”

周泽楷很不满意叶修的回答，他的指甲重重划过了那片敏感娇弱的区域：“他怎么会有你的羽毛？”

“嘶——小周！你轻点！”叶修的睫毛上沁满了水气，“他想要，我就给他了。”

周泽楷的另一只手一言不发地抚上了叶修的翅膀，毫无预兆地拔下了一根羽毛，是之前黄少天想要的最白最漂亮的那根。

洁白的羽毛根部还沾着金色的血液，叶修疼得瑟缩了一下，身后的翅膀哗啦一声全张了开来。

“周泽楷，你疯了吗？”叶修的手卡住了周泽楷的咽喉。

周泽楷紧紧地攥着那根羽毛：“你给了黄少天一根，没给我。”

“我已经收回来了。”叶修干巴巴地解释，掐着周泽楷脖子的手松了些。

“你给了黄少天一根，没给我。”周泽楷固执地重复。

叶修无奈地松开手，把兜里从黄少天那收缴回来的羽毛也塞给了周泽楷：“行，你赢了，这根也是你的了。满意了？”

周泽楷不依不饶：“上回跑进来的那头恶魔，明明是从轮回的地盘上逃过去的，你为什么让黄少天留下来？”

叶修头疼地扶额，上次跑进他地盘的冒失鬼是踩着轮回和蓝雨的交界线冲进来的，他觉得周泽楷懂事就留了黄少天，没想到周泽楷也是个吃不到奶就要闹脾气的小孩子，早知道就谁都不留让喻文州来了。

“行行行。”叶修拗不过周泽楷，毕竟人家替自己看家护院了这么多年，还不求回报地给自己排忧解难，“你今晚可以提一个要求，无论什么我都可以满足你。”

周泽楷舔了舔嘴唇，满意了。

“那我一会不管做什么，你都不准喊停。”

……

这场性事周泽楷是干得酣畅淋漓，只是苦了孙翔，他躲在岩石后面一动也不敢动，入眼的全是无边艳色，裤子的裆部已经顶出了一个夸张弧形，被某种不明液体泅湿了一大块。

终于捱到周泽楷离开，孙翔几乎是迫不及待地跳了出来。

“哟，终于出来啦？”坐在地上的天使仰着头朝孙翔招了招手，他身上还披着周泽楷留下的斗篷，把他从头到脚裹了起来。

孙翔的动作顿住了：“你知道我在？”

“这很奇怪吗？”叶修好笑地看着孙翔，以他的力量方圆二十公里的风吹草动都可以感知得清清楚楚。

这人知道自己在还骚的那么肆无忌惮？

无名的怒火让孙翔一个健步冲到了叶修面前擒住了他的下巴。

“我说那个黄少天怎么对我敌意那么大，原来源头在你。”孙翔的脸离叶修极近，他把叶修还沾着雾气的眼睫看得一清二楚，“你跟我说说你靠着这幅身子勾引了多少高阶恶魔保护你？要不也带我一个？”

孙翔的手扣住了叶修的脑袋，往自己的胯下压：“你帮我好好舔舔，我也来保护你怎么样？”

叶修单手推开孙翔，撑着地面自己站了起来：“你年纪小，我看在你刚来的份上不难为你，回去吧。”

“难为我？”孙翔像是听了什么天大的笑话，他用蛮力把叶修扑倒在了地上，“恐怕是我难为你吧。”

叶修盯着孙翔充斥着怒火和欲望的眼睛心情无比郁闷，现在的小恶魔怎么一届比一届难带，好话根本听不进去，就非得吃点教训才能长记性。

“那行，我们来玩点有意思的。”叶修用膝盖蹭了蹭孙翔的裤裆抚慰了下他的欲望，然后伸手抽走了孙翔的腰带，“来，手伸出来。”

孙翔的脸红了红，这也太刺激了，他还是个处男呢。

叶修见孙翔的脸红得不成样子，还以为孙翔在生气，他耐心地安抚孙翔的情绪：“乖，把手伸出来，哥哥陪你玩好玩的。”

孙翔的脸简直要熟透了，他难为情地伸出了手，任由叶修用腰带把他的手腕在头顶扎紧、打结，全然忘了自己刚才打的主意是不把叶修欺负哭不罢休。

叶修灵巧地拨出了孙翔的欲望，那儿已经胀成了恐怖的颜色，显然是已经憋了很久了。

“啧，真可怜。”叶修屈指弹了弹孙翔的小兄弟。

孙翔闷哼一声，颐指气使地让叶修快点服侍自己。

叶修却朝孙翔笑了笑，用另一根绳子捆住了孙翔的腿，然后兀自站起了身。

孙翔终于察觉到不对劲了，他忙去挣脱手上的束缚，可叶修不知道在上面施加了什么魔法，他竟然一分一毫都挣不开。

“你阴我！”孙翔怒吼。

叶修摇摇头，挥手招起一片光粒子托起了孙翔：“我是在教导你。”

孙翔恐慌地看着那团光托着自己离叶修越来越远，他的裤子被叶修扒到了膝盖，整个下体一览无余地露在外面，叶修是要让自己这样回轮回吗？

歹毒！

万幸那团光并没有过分为难孙翔，随便飘到块禁猎区的边界线上就把孙翔扔下去了。

现在还是后半夜，周围漆黑一片，孙翔虽然不用担心隐私问题，但一阵晚风吹过，他的欲望登时被吹软了一半，身下还垫了几块石子，硌得他屁股生疼。

躺在这里的每分每秒，比躲在石头后面还难熬。

寒风一遍遍地吹，孙翔感觉自己的下半身已经被吹去了知觉，尤其是前面，孙翔觉得某块重要的肉就要被冻坏了，他无暇再去担心自己的糗态被陌生人看到，他只希望现在能立刻有人路过救救自己。

但，夜还长。

直到天快亮时，才从远处传来了朦胧的交谈声。

“哎老韩！那里好像有个人？”

张佳乐眼尖地朝孙翔跑了过去，然后捂着眼睛退了几大步，一脸的鄙夷：“别过来，这有个变态。”

孙翔慌忙扭着身子朝张佳乐的方向蠕动：“我不是变态，我是轮回的孙翔，巡逻队的！”

张佳乐从指缝里眨着眼睛打量这个自称巡逻队的年轻恶魔。

“新来的？”

孙翔点点头。

“第一次巡逻？”

孙翔又点点头。

“你这个样子，是叶修搞的？”

孙翔咬紧了后槽牙，木着脸点了点头。

张佳乐恍然大悟，忙帮孙翔解起了绳子：“我就知道，肯定又是叶修干的。你说寻常人谁干的出这种缺德事，比恶魔心都黑，他还配当个天使吗。别怕啊，我们是霸图的，那边是我们队长韩文清，我们一定把你安全地送回轮回。”

“叶修不会无缘无故罚人，他一定是做错事了。”缓步走过来的韩文清公正而笃定地说道。

孙翔窘迫地提上裤子，在两人询问的注视下把夜里发生的事一五一十地说了出来。

“你竟然敢强迫叶修！”张佳乐惊声尖叫，“上一个想强上叶修的恶魔足足在床上躺了半年才能走路，你可真是太幸运了。”

孙翔不服气地辩解：“要不是他使诈，我才不会输给他。”

张佳乐不赞同地摇摇头：“你可真够天真的，你队长什么都没跟你说吗？”

“轮回的队长是周泽楷。”韩文清默默地提醒道。

张佳乐恍然大悟：“我说呢，以周泽楷那小子的醋劲，肯定一早就把你当成情敌防着了。”

孙翔跟踪了周泽楷和叶修一路，以为已经知晓了一切，但现在张佳乐的话又让他茫然了，还有什么是他不知道的吗。

“你知道叶修有多强吗？”张佳乐神秘兮兮地问孙翔。

孙翔想了想：“和韩队长一样强？”

韩文清咳嗽了两声摇了摇头：“我可没叶修强，恶魔里没有能打的过他的。”

“这么厉害？！”孙翔不可置信道，“那几个队长加在一起呢？”

韩文清依旧摇了摇头：“所有的恶魔族人加在一起或许能和他一战。”

“你以为划的那块区域是干嘛用的？”张佳乐满脸的痛心疾首，“是保护我们的。

“在那块区域里叶修可以随意猎杀恶魔，但一旦过了边界线，外面就是天使的禁猎区了。”

孙翔瞠目结舌，他一直以为禁猎区是保护天使的，原来一直以来，是他作为被保护者住在禁猎区里吗？

“那他为什么……要在周泽楷身下……”孙翔迷茫地问道。

韩文清和张佳乐都陷入了死一般的寂静。

过了很久，见韩文清始终抿紧着嘴巴不愿回答，张佳乐才神情艰难地开了口：“天使不能太杀戮，手里的血多了他们的身体里就会淤积欲望。我们，负责帮他纾解。”

虽然张佳乐很努力地在粉饰他们和叶修的地位悬殊，努力让大家看起来平等一些，但孙翔还是听出了话外之音，他终于知道初见时叶修嘴里的“新人”是什么意思了。

是不要钱的应召鸭。


End file.
